Lost
by cinnamonarabesque
Summary: Cassie is thrown into the Percy Jackson world with no memories - at all. Soon the word gets out that she is a daughter of Apollo blessed by Athena and Poseidon, whatever that means. Who is she, and why does the head of the Hermes cabin give her the creeps?
1. a new world

**Hey! So I got this idea just kind of sitting around one day, and I just had to write it down. This is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Cassie.**

** -Cinnamonarabesque**

Chapter one

"Mom says that if you don't put that book down and come to dinner this instant, you're not going to the carnival tomorrow." Aria hovered in the doorway impatiently. It was obvious she was longing to get back to her precious artwork and block out the rest of the family for a while.

I sighed and snapped my book closed, deliberating whether the carnival was worth stepping out of the world of Percy Jackson to have dinner with my eight siblings.

I'm the third youngest of nine children. I turned twelve two months ago, but it was a small celebration because Steven had a lacrosse game. That's what happens when you have a lot of siblings. Whenever you need something you have to wait in line behind all of your sibling's far more urgent matters.

I guess that's why I like reading so much. I can escape the world in which I don't matter at all and become someone else entirely. It's a nice feeling.

"Tell mom I'll be right down, I just need to wrap up."

"You'd better be down soon. I need to finish my painting by tomorrow, and Mom won't let me work on it until dinner's over, which won't start until you come downstairs."

I nodded to show I understood and she strutted out of the room, muttering about how stupid families were. Pushing back my blond hair, I placed 'Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse' on the shelf of honor, where I keep all of the Percy Jackson books. I must have read them all about fifty times by now, but they never got old. That's the great thing about books, they last pretty much forever. Reluctantly leaving the book behind, I made my way downstairs.

"Glad you could join us, Cassie." My Dad said cheerily, motioning to the empty chair to Bethany's left. I took a seat and tried to ignore Aria, who was glaring at me for taking so long.

"Alright, you may eat." My mother said. She tries to make all of my siblings feel important, which is nice of her and all, but mostly it's just annoying. I ate in silence, thinking of how much I would rather be at camp half-blood than here.

I lay awake that night. I closed my eyes and turned up my iPod, trying to will myself asleep, but no such luck. Eventually I gave up. Turning on my lamp, I tiptoed downstairs for a glass of water. The eerie silence seemed to press against my ears as I crept down the hall. I reached the kitchen, and then it happened, the thing that would change my life forever. Because I was in the kitchen, and suddenly, suddenly I wasn't.

The sunlight was the first thing I noticed when I regained conciseness, then the grass under me, and the stones that pressed against my back. Where was I? Forcing my eyes open, I struggled to sit up and look around. Something felt wrong, and I don't mean the fact that I had no idea where I was, but something else. I had been lying next to a road. On the other side of me was a hill with a massive pine tree at the pinnacle.

I had the strangest feeling that I should go to that pine tree, like there was something important there that I needed. Clambering to my feet, I climbed unsteadily up the hill. Once I reached the tree, I looked down into the valley before it. It was very pretty.

There were lush, ripe strawberry fields, and the grass shone perfectly green in the beautiful sunrise. It felt almost…Familiar, as if I had been here before. No, not been here exactly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew this place, wherever it was. I pushed away the nagging feeling and inspected the landscape closer. Farther back into the field were what looked like cabins. Maybe this was a camp. If this was a camp, then that meant there were people here, and they could tell me where I was.

I passed the lone pine tree and started down the hill, heading for a big blue house near the base of the hill. Reaching the house, I knocked on the door. No one answered at first, so I knocked again. Finally, I heard movement behind the door and the handle turned. The door opened, and at first I couldn't process what I was seeing. It looked like a horse, but it wasn't a horse, because from the waist up… Oh. My. God. It was some sort of half-horse, half-man. I couldn't help it; I screamed at the top of my lungs and stumbled backwards, clumsily falling on my butt. He seemed just as surprised as I was, and at first he looked at a loss of what to do, but he trotted forward and held out a hand.

"G-get away from me!" I stammered, scrambling to my feet and backing away. He looked a bit taken a back, but kept his distance. "I am Chiron. May I ask who you are? What is your name? What are you doing here?"

And that's when it hit me. The thing that had been bothering me since I woke up. "I…I don't know."

**Make sure to review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was having a bit of writer's block. I was hoping for at least one review, but that's okay! So here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places or anything that you recognize, that's all Rick Readon's.**

How could I not know my own name? Or where I was from, or – or, who my parents were? Thoughts swirled around my head, making me dizzy. I desperately tried to remember something, anything, but I came up with a blank. Chiron loomed over me, trying to look comforting, but even he looked confused.

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I angrily held them back. I felt so lost.

Chiron frowned. "I'm not sure I understand, dear. "

I looked at him heatedly. "I mean, I can't remember anything. Not my name, my age, where I came from…" I couldn't help myself. I burst into tears. As I cried, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Why don't we go inside and we can talk about what happened to you." He usher me inside, and I followed him. Everything was so big. Why were the chairs so tall? He motioned for me to sit down, and I clambered into one of his abnormally large chairs.

"Tell me everything you remember."

I hesitated, thinking back to as far as I could. Then, drying my tears, I told him all I could remember since I woke up. "I – I woke up on the side of the road, right at the base of the hill over in that direction. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here, so I decided to look for someone who could tell me where I was, and I found this place."

Chiron frowned. "That's all?"

I nodded. "Sorry, I just-" I broke off, not really knowing what to say.

He looked thoughtful. "I don't think that it is a coincidence that you arrived so soon after another new camper."

"Camper? Can you please just tell me where I am?"

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. It is a place where half bloods come to be safe."

Camp Half-Blood. It sounded so familiar, that same sense of déjà vu I had been having since I had first seen the camp. Chiron saw my confused look and continued.

"There is too much to tell, I'm afraid, but I can tell you that the Greek gods you may have learned about are very much alive."

I stared at him, thinking he was probably crazy, but after all that had happened today, nothing would surprise me. And it felt like the truth. I couldn't explain it, but I just felt like I should believe him. I looked at him and simply stated, "Okay."

He looked taken aback. "You don't have any questions?"

"No. I believe you."

"Well," Chiron said, "In that case, I think you should stay here, as you have no where else to go."

I stared at him, surprised. "But I'm not half-blood."

He smiled at me. "You could not have come across the boundary if you weren't, it only allows in half-bloods or people we invite in. I think I should take you to meet Mr. D, the camp director."

"Dionysus?" I asked, then my eyes widened. The minute I had said it, I knew it was true, but how had I known it?

Chiron regarded me with something almost like suspicion. "Yes, Dionysus is our camp director. I'd advise you not to use his name freely, as names have power, but how exactly did you know that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, you said Mr. D, and I immediately thought, 'Dionysus'."

Chiron studied me, and then turned away. "Come then, child."

XXX

Dionysus was small and porky. He had big, watery eyes and a red nose, and was looking at me, almost bored. He turned to Chiron. "How many brats do you expect me to look after?"

Chiron coughed uncomfortably, then turned to me. "Mr. D was sentenced to be the camp director here as punishment for chasing an off-limits naiad."

Dionysus looked annoyed. "Yes, yes. I offended father and he sent me to this ghastly place, watching over you brats. Oh, I suppose I should say, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now go on now, shoo!" I scampered out the door, and Chiron followed a moment later, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. D is not exactly…fond of his job, as you could probably tell."

I smiled dryly. "I gathered."

"We will be putting you in cabin eleven for now. That's for the children of Hermes, but since he is the god of travel, he will accept new campers until they have been claimed."

"Claimed?" I asked. It sounded familiar, like everything here did, but again, I just couldn't place it.

"Everyone here has a god for a mother of father, but not everybody knows who they are." He began to walk across the field, and I followed. "Sometimes, a god will claim a child, basically telling everyone that it's their kid."

"Okay," I said.

"The woods are full of monsters, for practice. Capture the flag is tomorrow, so we will have to get you some armor and weapons."

He showed me the canoeing lake, stables, archery range, javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they had friendly fights.

We reached the cabins at last, and the first thing I noticed was that they were all different. I knew immediately that they were created to show each god.. Like, one had grass for the roof, obviously Demeter.

I didn't ask many questions, because I felt like I already knew the answers. The entire tour felt like a repeat. He showed me to cabin eleven. Unlike the other cabins, this one was almost normal. A little run down, maybe, but normal. When Chiron pushed open the door, all of the campers bowed to him. It seemed he was pretty respected here.

"This young girl came to camp today with no memory of her previous life. I expect you will help her settle in.

"Regular or undetermined?" One kid asked. He looked eighteen or nineteen, and was really big and muscular looking. The one really scary thing about his appearance was a big scar running across his face.

"Undetermined." Chiron said. No one looked surprised. After all, I had lost my memory. "This is Luke, he is the cabin counselor. I have to go now, but I will see you at campfire."

Chiron left, and I stared at Luke, absolutely terrified. I didn't know this boy. Why was I so scared? But something in my brain kept screaming _DANGER! DANGER! _I took an involuntary step back, and Luke gave me a reassuring look.

"Hey, it's okay, a few days here and Camp Half-Blood will feel like home. I steal a sleeping bag and stuff from the store if you want." Apparently he had mistaken my terrified look for shyness. His reassuring smile was very comforting, however, and I felt my uneasiness slip away. He showed me to a little patch of floor that would become my bed, and I gave him a small smile.

"Hi." I looked to my left and saw an older boy with jet-black hair and green eyes looking at me. "I'm new here too. It's pretty scary at first, but you get used to it. What's your name?"

I shook my head. "I wish I knew."

He seemed to suddenly remember what Chiron had said. "Oh! Right, sorry. Do you have a sleeping bag or anything?"

"No, but Luke said he'd get me something."

"It sucks not knowing your name and all."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I walked out of the cabin and made my way over to the bathroom. Walking in the door, I noticed once again that everything was bigger than I was used to. I went over to the sink and turned it on, splashing some water on my face. drying my face, I glanced in the mirror – and then stopped and stared. I was tiny! In fact, I looked like I was still going to elementary school. I looked about seven or eight. But that was impossible. I thought back as hard as I could, trying to remember how old I had been, but all I could gather was that I had been a lot older than seven. Had whatever happened to me somehow reversed my age? Impossible. It explained a lot, though. The way people had looked at me that entire day, like I was a little kid. Why everything was so big. I shook my head and ran out of the bathroom, crashing into another girl.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I said.

She stepped back and got a good look at me. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "No, I got here today. "

"What's your name?"

"I have no idea."

She studied me strangely, her eyes calculating, scanning me as if I was a complicated math test. It suddenly struck me that her eyes were gray. She had blonde hair.

"Annabeth!" I blurted out.

She looked slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Your names Annabeth, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know - You know what? Whatever."

Annabeth explained mare about the camp to me, talking about quests and monsters until I thought my brain had run out of capacity, but I found myself strangely captivated. I loved the new knowledge. As she talked, her features relaxed, and she became more comfortable around me. After all, what harm could a seven-year-old do? Eventually she said that dinner was soon, and we bid each other goodbye. I didn't tell her that I knew her, or that I knew that her quest was soon. Now was not the time.


	3. capture the flag and godly parents

**Hey everyone who's actually reading this! I know it's been forever. Don't kill me! **

**Cassie: You're forgetting something!**

**Me: What? Oh….**

**Cassie: Yep.**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Cassie: yes.**

**Me: can't you?**

**Cassie: Do I get paid?**

**Me: no…**

**Cassie: There's your answer!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own PJO or anyone in this story except for Cassie.**

**Cassie: What?**

**Me: That's right. I OWN you! *Evil laugh***

At dinner, I sat with the Hermes cabin, which was extremely crowded. I managed to get a seat right on the edge of the bench, but it was a tight squeeze. Struggling to keep on my chair, I took in my surroundings. It looked like there were about a hundred campers in all. Looking around at the other tables, I noticed that none of them were as crowded as mine. I was about to ask if I could sit at one of those before I realized that if you were allowed to change tables, someone probably would have already.

Chiron pounded his foot on the ground and raised his glass."To the gods!"

Everyone echoed his call. Naiads came forward with platters of food. I looked to Percy, the other new kid. He looked at his goblet and said,

"Blue cherry coke." Hie goblet filed up with a sparkling blue liquid.

I looked at my own goblet. Could mine do that? Experimentally, I said "Umm, water."

The goblet filled up with clear liquid. I tasted it. Yep. Definitely water.

"Sprite." I tasted it again. It didn't taste quite like a real Sprite, and I guessed it was caffeine-free. That was unfortunate, but it didn't matter all that much. I stared at the food platters and my eyes immediately focused on a pizza. I got to it first and grabbed two huge slices. I was about to dig in, but I saw people getting up and heading for the campfire. Percy motioned for me to follow him.

"People burn their dinner as an offering to the gods. Apparently they like the smell."

I wrinkled my nose. "Seriously?" I saw one person scraping in a hamburger and another dropping in a watermelon slice. That could _not_ smell good.

Percy noticed my expression and said, "I know, right? But it actually smells really good." I started dumping my plate into the fire, but Percy grabbed my hand.

"Not all of it!" He said, laughing. "Just like, one slice of pizza or something."

I complied, pushing the bigger slice into the flames.

_Um…I don't really know anything about you guys, but I'd really like my memory back, if that's okay. Umm… yeah. _I thought awkwardly. I went back to my seat and began chowing away. I'd forgotten how hungry I had been. I wondered when the last time I'd had food was. Just when I was getting comfortable, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground once again. Mr. grumbled and got to his feet, heaving a huge sigh.

"Chiron has asked me to inform you that capture the flag is tonight, and that we have a new camper today. Hurrah, another brat to annoy me. Her name is… actually, she doesn't know. Apparently she lost her memory. Not that I care. Anyway-" He was cut off as a blinding flash of light filled the area. When my vision cleared I saw a man with winged sneakers standing next to the campfire. Everyone got down on their knees, so I did too. Chiron bowed,

"Lord Hermes." Hermes flashed us all a huge grin, then his eyes settled on me.

"Oh, there you are! I'm sure everyone's met the new kid!" He said, glancing around the campfire. "It's come to our attention that you don't know your name or why you're here, and since we're nice, we've decided to help you." I stared at him.

"We?"

"The gods, of course!" Hermes said in exasperation, "Any who, your name is Cassie, and you're seven years old. You're from – actually, it doesn't say. Any way, you're a daughter of Apollo that was blessed by Athena and Poseidon at birth."

My knees trembled as I tried to take all of this new information in. _Daughter of Apollo? Blessed?_

"W-why?" I heard myself say. Hermes actually looked a little sad when I said that.

"Oh, well Athena and Poseidon are having a little competition, and to make sure neither one of them cheats, they 'blessed' you so that you'll die if either of them cheats."

My breath became short. I heard the other campers muttering behind me, just as shocked as I was.

"How is that a blessing?"

Hermes looked at me apologetically, "Their words, not mine. Anyway, I have to be going, I have a lot of packages to deliver."

"I - never mind. Thanks for the heads-up." I smiled a stony smile before looking away as he disappeared. There was silence behind me, then Chiron cleared his throat. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, and at first I thought he was about to tell me it was all a big joke, but he said,

"Lee, Michael, if you will show Cassie the Apollo cabin after capture the flag," Two boys in the crowd nodded their heads and began making their way over to me.

"Well, it's time for capture the flag!" Everyone cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran gracefully into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was pretty big, maybe ten feet long, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. The symbol of Athena. From the other side of the pavilion, An Ares girl I didn't know and two of her friends ran in carrying their flag. It was the same size, but instead had a painting of a bloody spear and a Boar head. I heard Percy yell to Luke,

"Those are the Flags?"

"Yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always, but often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do, repaint the flag?"

"You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

I stopped eavesdropping on their conversation as a few Apollo kids came up to me.

The taller one smiled at me. "Hey Cassie! I'm Lee fletcher, leader of the Apollo cabin, and this is Michael Yew. Welcome to the cabin!"

I grinned, "Thanks!"

The teams were announced. Apollo, Hermes, and Athena were on one team, and everyone else was with Ares: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered in equipment. Without looking at them, I caught up with Annabeth.

"I know you have a plan, and probably a back-up plan, and a back-up for that, but I have an idea. She kept walking.

"Yes?"

I continued, "I'm small. No one will expect you to send me out there. Not only that, but they'll be looking for someone with armor."

Annabeth studied me, "Where are you going with this?"

"I can climb trees really well, I could probably jump from tree to tree, grab their flag, and be back before they even notice it's gone. You'll still have to go in wit Luke, though, as a distraction."

She nodded. "Grab a knife, just in case." I followed her order as Percy drifted over to talk to her. I looked at the wide arrangement of knives. Would they seriously let a seven-year-old near all of these? No one moved to stop me, though, so I grabbed a bronze knife that fit into my hand like it was made for me.

I heard the conch horn blow and scampered up a tree, scanning the area. The trees were close together, and I easily plotted a route across them. I stayed basically camouflaged as I hopped from tree to tree. As I looked down, I saw kids fighting. I came to two trees that were particularly far apart. Steeling myself, I leaped across. _Yes!_ I thought as I grabbed ahold of a small branch. Then I heard a sickening crack before tumbling to the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I looked up to see and Ares camper sneering down at me. Looking around, I saw no one else in the area.

I don't know why what happened next happened, nor what came over me, but I started humming. Softly at first, but then slowly louder. The big camper got a far away, dazed look in his eyes; I used that moment to knock him out with the butt of my blade.

_What just happened?_ I shook my head before climbing another tree and continuing. There it was! The flag. Both the guards were facing the other direction, fighting Annabeth and Luke. As quietly as I could, I dropped to the ground, snuck to where their flag was grabbed it, bundled it up, and ran.

I didn't bother climbing trees this time, just ran through the forest. I was almost to the boundary when a guard spotted me.

"Hey!" She called, "That kid has the flag!" The red team slowly realized that their flag wasn't safe on the hill, but in the arms of a seven-year-old. Yelling angrily, they charged me. They were faster, but I was more agile. I sprinted through the bushes and leaped over the creek, rolling onto the other side. The flag immediately recolored itself to a gold color with a painting of a sun. Everyone on my team cheered, most of them hadn't known the plan, and were pretty surprised. The red team glared at me. I glanced at the Ares kids, who Percy had beaten up pretty badly.

All of a sudden, I heard a canine growl, very close. The camper's cheering died instantly. Chiron said something in Greek, which I understood perfectly. "Stand ready! my bow!" Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was staring at me.

It pounced at me and I rolled to the other side. Leaping past me, it collided with Percy, shredding his armor. It turned around and growled again, charging one more time, I threw my hands up in front of me, waiting for impact, but it never came. I dared to open my eyes and gasped. The Hound was still there, but it was frozen. Literally frozen solid. As I watched, cracks appeared and it shattered, turning to dust. Everyone stared at me in shock, but I ran to Percy.

"Are you okay?" he groaned and sat up.

"I think."

"That was a Hellhound from the fields of punishment!" Annabeth said, "They don't…they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside camp." I thought I saw a glint in Luke's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Clarisse yelled,

"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child." Chiron told her.

Annabeth approached Percy. "You're wounded. Quick, Percy, get in the water." He seemed too tired to argue. He stepped back into the creek, and immediately, his wounds started to knit back together. That's not what I saw, though, I saw the Green trident floating above his head.

Percy seemed like he was trying to apologize, but Annabeth cut him off, "Um, Percy..." He looked up and saw the trident, confused.

"Your father, " Annabeth muttered. "This is _really_ not good."

"It is determined." Chiron said.

Everyone started kneeling, and I followed them, completely confused.

"My father?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

**That's seven pages for you guys! Review!**


End file.
